Doubts
by A Faulty Spell Casting Demigod
Summary: Gaia has been getting to Percy recently, but he's always been the 'Hero'. Can anybody save him from his biggest enemy, when he's fighting himself? -OR- The one where Percy has doubts, and Jason's there to help reassure him.


****Disclaimer ~ Rick Riordan owns, not me.****

**XxJason POVxX**

"Have you ever felt insecure about your relationship?"

I jumped slightly, shocked at the question being asked. Before I answered, I thought about it. Had I ever truly been scared that Piper would leave me. No, I haven't.

"No, I know she won't leave me. Because she loves me." I said confidently.

I was happy with my answer, until I saw the look on Percy's face. Agony, sadness, but mostly vulnerability. Three emotions nobody ever thought would be visible in his usually vibrant green eyes.

"Have you?" I asked cautiously. I haven't spent a lot of time alone with him before, I didn't know where the boundaries were yet.

"Ever felt insecure about your relationship? No," He responded sarcastically.

I didn't know what to say, so I sat silently staring at the wall. What seemed like hours passed before I heard a small voice whisper, "Yes."

A cough, "Yes," he repeated in a much clearer voice. "There were times I wondered if Annabeth really loved me. Even now sometimes I think," he trailed off. Probably wondering why he was telling me this.

"You know what, never mind. It's probably just Dirt Face getting to me again. I'm just gonna go." He started walking away, but I couldn't let him. I had a feeling that whatever was bothering him wasn't just Gaia, and even if it was he just got back from Tartarus; he shouldn't be baring any burdens alone.

"Wait," I jumped up, putting my hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving. "Something's wrong, that much I can tell. Did you and Annabeth fight or," I trailed off, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Have you ever seen Percy mad? Not a pretty sight.

"No, I just. I can't help but think about her and Luke. She said she didn't love him like she loves me but, that was on his deathbed. I can't help but wonder if things would be different had he lived." He paused, taking a deep breath. His voice sounded so broken, so... defeated.

"The way she looked at him when he was with us, she's never looked at me like that. I just can't help but wonder, if he had lived, would she be with me? Would she still love _me _and want to be with _me_? If he had never betrayed her, I'm sure she would've never given me the time of day. And let me tell you Jason, knowing that and having this feeling, sucks." He continued, I tried to voice my thoughts and reassure him that Annabeth loves him, but he wasn't done yet.

"Luke said he was going for rebirth, and I can't help but wonder if because of what he did, how he died... I can't help but wonder if he'll be a special case. Maybe the gods will put him back as Luke Castellan, same guy, same memories, same age, as if he never died. And if they do, would Annabeth stay with me? Or would she go running into that _traitors _arms?!" He sneered, obviously he wasn't too fond of Luke.

His fist clenched, and even from where I stood I could hear his teeth grinding together. I took this opportunity to speak up. "Look, I don't know a lot about this Castellan guy," I started off honestly. "But what I do know is that Annabeth went crazy looking for you. She hated me when she found me, Juno, I mean Hera told her I was the answer to her question. I was her answer to finding you." I paused, looking for any kind of reaction but he stood motionless, his dull green eyes never leaving mine.

"When she heard we found you, she immediately wanted to start building the Argo ll. She didn't even want blueprints, she just wanted to get to you. I've seen the way she looks at you man,"

"Yeah, but you've never seen the way she looked at him." he interrupted.

"You're right, I haven't. But I don't have to, because I know that her eyes light up every time you're around. She smiles more and is happy, when you're around. Listen I know Gaia is getting to you, but doubting Annabeth's love for you? That's ridiculous and you know it." It came out harsher than I meant for it to, but he was being crazy.

"_Trust me_," I stressed. "My girlfriend is a daughter of Aphrodite." He chuckled, still looking beat up, but better than before.

"Just remember man, we're all here for each other. There's seven of us in this prophecy, so don't try to play the big hero alright?" I joked, although there was a seriousness behind it.

A smile ghosted his lips, "Same goes to you Grace, same goes to you." He reminded me before he limped towards his bunker. As his door opened, I heard a voice whimper, "Percy." I knew it was Annabeth, but I also knew only Percy could help her. With that in mind, I went to my own cabin for another sleepless night.

**XxThird Person POVxX**

Moments later the whimpering noises disappeared, as did Percy's doubts.

**Author's Note ~ Alright guys, this one-shot is based on a tumblr post I saw where someone said they honestly believe if Luke was alive, Percabeth wouldn't have happened. I couldn't stop thinking about it so I wrote it, with a little Percy/Jason bro bonding time. Have you guys ever wondered who ****Annabeth would be with if Luke had lived? **


End file.
